


Ciegos o imbéciles

by nanamiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya quiere asesinar a alguien, F/M, post-reveal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: Alya no sabe decir si sus amigos son ciegos o imbéciles. Por suerte cuenta con Nino para aliviar y compartir su frustración. Adrinette, viñeta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MLB no es mío, le pertenece a Thomas Austruc.
> 
> Pequeña historia que hice para tomar un descanso de los otros fics que estoy escribiendo. Advierto que esto está sin betear, por lo que lo editaré cuando mi beta lo corrija.

Alya se frotó las sienes, la frustración apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo. Suspiró. Por más de que en esos momentos sintiera una rabia asesina, Nino no tenía la culpa. Muy por el contrario, él estaba total y absolutamente de su lado. Y sabía que iba a necesitar de su novio y aliado si quería resolver la situación.

—A ver si entendí bien —dijo ella—: Cuando le preguntaste por qué de pronto estaba tan torpe, Adrien te confesó que le gusta Marinette.

—Sí —respondió él con los brazos cruzados.

—Y cuando le propusiste que la invitara a una cita, respondió que no estaba seguro de que Marinette aceptaría.

—Exactamente.

Alya apoyó la cara contra la mesa del patio de la Collège Françoise Dupont y dejó escapar una mezcla entre un alarido y un gruñido.

—Eso mismo —coincidió Nino—. Es decir, al principio pensé que _por fin_ había notado que Mari siente algo por él. Y tal vez no le correspondía y eso lo ponía incómodo o algo. Por eso le pregunté.

—Y allí es cuando te admitió todo.

Él asintió.

—¿Crees que podrías animar a Marinette para que lo invite a salir? —se aventuró Nino.

—Oh, créeme cuando te digo que lo he intentado —Alya levantó la cabeza para apoyar el mentón sobre la mesa y mirar a su novio—. A Marinette no le falta iniciativa. De hecho, tiene más de la que te imaginas. Pero siempre que lo intenta, o se pone nerviosa o logra sabotearse de alguna manera.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

Alya lo miró con ojos cansados.

—Si las cosas siguen así, creo que la única forma para que terminen juntos es matarlos y enterrarlos uno al lado del otro.

Nino soltó una carcajada ante la solución tan macabra.

—Recuerda que no puedo visitarte si terminas en la cárcel, amor. Mejor busquemos otra forma de juntarlos.

Una sonrisita se formó en los labios de Alya.

—Menos mal que cuento contigo para mantenerme dentro de la ley —se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Son ciegos o simplemente imbéciles?

—No lo sé, pero allí vienen.

Adrien y Marinette caminaban en dirección a sus mejores amigos mientras parecían estar teniendo la conversación más incómoda de la historia. El lenguaje corporal los delataba a kilómetros, particularmente por el visible sonrojo de las mejillas de ambos.

—Ey, chicos. La hora del almuerzo casi termina. ¿Dónde han estado todo el receso? —los saludó Alya con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz.

—Oh, Marinette necesitaba ayuda con su tarea de matemáticas —contestó Adrien sonriente—. Estuvimos en la biblioteca. Aunque estaba muy bien para empezar.

—Estás siendo demasiado bueno, _minou_ ; había cometido unos cuantos errores —dijo ella con timidez.

Nino y Alya intercambiaron miradas extrañadas. "¿ _Minou_? ¿Desde cuando le dice así?". No obstante, la campana sonó y la conversación cambió de rumbo. Tomaron sus mochilas y bolsos y se dirigieron al aula. Adrien y Marinette caminaban delante a la par, los otros dos los seguían de cerca, observándolos.

—Las damas primero, _my lady_ —dijo Adrien una vez llegaron al umbral mientras le hacía una reverencia a Marinette.

—Gracias, _minou_ —entró al aula tras reír suavemente. Conforme pasaban los segundos, la situación se hacía más y más surreal para sus amigos.

Allí fue cuando Alya tuvo una idea brillante. Nino fue testigo de todo. Cuando Adrien se dispuso a ingresar en el aula, Alya tomó la oportunidad para hacerlo tropezar, de forma que el modelo cayera de bruces sobre Marinette. En cuestión de segundos el par de adolescentes se volvió un embrollo de "¡lo siento mucho!", "¿estás bien?", "no te lastimaste, ¿no?" y de tartamudeos varios.

—Violento pero aun así legal y efectivo —le susurró Nino a su novia—. Me gusta.

—Gracias —respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Ambos entraron al aula ayudar a sus mejores amigos a levantarse, acordando tácitamente que sufrirían más "accidentes" si no empezaban a salir pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Aclaro que sí, Mari y Adrien conocen las identidades del otro, pero aun así no están juntos. Malditos :V *sacude el puño*


End file.
